Para Toda A Eternidade, Ámen!
by Miss Just
Summary: ‘Foi naquele momento que eu me perguntei: “Como é que eu consegui viver sem ele?”’    Fic com Spoilers de HP and the Deathly Hallows! Shipper: SiriusRemus Género: Romance


* * *

Esta fic contém _**SPOILERS DE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS**_!! Caso não queiram ler nada sobre o livro, aquele **x** no lado superior direito do vosso ecrã serve para alguma coisa.

Mesmo que se interessem pelos spoilers, mas não aceitem uma fic slash (relação Homem-Homem), o mesmo **x** continua disponível lá em cima!

A todos os outros, disfrutem da leitura.

* * *

_**Para toda a eternidade, ámen!!**_

Passos apressados, gritos, movimentos bruscos, confusão, muita confusão... Sangue, sofrimento, dor... o cheiro da morte enchia o castelo. A cada momento que passava, mais um corpo caía no chão... olhos arregalados com o medo e o terror perfeitamente visíveis nas íris. Mas o que doía mais era saber que muitos desses corpos, que agora ali jaziam, pertenciam a alunos da escola, alguns mal tinham completado os dezassete anos. Parecia que Hogwarts foi escolhida para ser o palco da batalha final contra o lado negro. Mas, enquanto me desviava de maldições mortais, pensava se era realmente assim que eu queria relembrar aquela escola no futuro: Hogwarts, o cenário do Fim!

Subitamente, os gritos desapareceram, a confusão parecia ter sido desfeita, o som dos passos já não enchia os meus ouvidos. Era apenas silêncio... o doce som do silêncio. Fechei os olhos levemente. Parecia que o tempo havia parado, como uma abençoada pausa entre dois pesadelos. Deixei de sentir o meu corpo. Não fazia a mínima ideia do que se sucedera, mas agradecia a Merlin por isso. Estava mais leve que o próprio ar e nunca me tinha sentido tão... livre. Seria aquela a sensação de morrer?? Teria eu morrido ali sem saber?

Agora era o medo que tomava posse de mim. Medo pelo futuro da escola, medo pelos que estavam a combater, medo pela Dora... medo pelo meu pequeno Teddy. O que estaria mesmo a acontecer? Será que eu havia morrido?? Ou aquilo era apenas uma ilusão da minha mente e eu ainda estava de pé, em frente a Death Eaters, ao lado da minha mulher, pronto a continuar o duelo?

_Remus..._

Ouvi um grito ao longe. Abri os olhos e fechei-os logo em seguida. Demasiada luz que me feria as pupilas. Luz branca e intensa... quente. Percebi que estava deitado. Levantei-me devagar, ainda com os olhos fechados e sacudi levemente a cabeça. Não voltei a ouvir mais nenhum grito... Esfreguei os olhos com as mãos antes de tentar levantar as pálpebras novamente. Consegui acostumar-me à luz pura com alguma dificuldade. Olhei em volta... nada via, apenas branco. Passei as mãos pela roupa para sacudir qualquer poeira que tivesse ficado e então reparei que já não usava as roupas com que tinha ido para a batalha. Era o uniforme de Gryffindor que cobria o meu corpo.

Decidi começar a caminhar, não interessava para onde, eu apenas queria saber onde estava. Andei durante longos minutos e a única coisa que encontrava era mais branco, mais luz. Suspirei preocupado... que lugar era aquele afinal? Foi então que vi um pequeno brilho no chão, um pouco mais adiante. Dirigi-me para a sua fonte e encontrei um pequeno espelho. Peguei-lhe com cuidado e levei-o ao nível dos meus olhos. Foi quando percebi que aquilo não era um espelho, pois não era o castanho claro dos meus olhos que ali se encontrava reflectido.

Eu via-me a mim próprio, com cerca de quinze anos, a caminhar pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Poderia aquilo... sim... eu lembrava-me daquele dia, há muitos anos atrás, em que o James tinha caído da vassoura depois de apanhar a snitch, num jogo de extrema importância.

_A noite ainda estava no início quando Remus decidiu ir visitar Prongs à Ala Hospitalar já que Sirius havia desaparecido e Peter estava numa detenção sozinho com o professora McGonagall. De certo que o amigo estaria furioso. Ganhar a Taça e não poder comemorar porque o idiota de um dos beaters dos Slytherin o fez cair da vassoura depois dele ter ganho a snitch na disputa com o irmão mais novo de Sirius, era motivo mais que suficiente para deixar James Potter fora de si._

_O jovem Lupin entrou calmamente pelas portas de madeira escura e dirigiu-se até à cama do fundo, na qual James parecia dormir profundamente, virado de costas para a entrada. Aproximou-se do colega e sentou-se na beira da cama, antes de perceber que James escrevia qualquer coisa num pedaço de pergaminho._

_- Prongs... - chamou o Lupin - O que estás a fazer??_

_- A planear um esquema para matar o idiota do Dunch!! - rosnou James irritado._

_- Sabes que não é assim que vais conseguir sair daqui, não sabes? - indagou Remus com um leve sorriso._

_- Que raiva!!!! - berrou o Potter sentando-se bruscamente na cama e fazendo uma careta de dor em seguida - Quer dizer, eu ganho a Taça e não posso sair daqui porque aquele anormal atirou-me da vassoura a baixo e eu parti uma perna!!!!_

_Remus não pode evitar dar uma suave gargalhada perante a fúria do amigo. James era um exagerado. Estava a fazer um grande drama porque não podia ir a uma festa. Se ainda fosse a algum acontecimento único, mas não, era apenas uma festinha onde iam beber e fumar e sair com algumas miúdas. Nada de mais._

_- Sabes do Sirius?? - questionou Prongs passado algum tempo - Aquele cachorro miserável ainda nem pôs aqui os pés!! Aposto que deve estar lá, no meio da confusão, agarrado a duas vádias, ou até mais!!_

_- Então é isso que tu pensas do teu amigo?? - rosnou uma voz grave e um pouco sarcástica à porta da Enfermaria - Que ando por aí atrás de miúdas e a gozar a noite, quando tu estás aqui enfiado?_

_Remus olhou para Sirius. O moreno tinha uma expressão de falsa indignação no rosto. Como era habitual, trazia o uniforme da escola, com a camisa mal apertada e a gravata solta. O Lupin reparou que numa das mãos, Padfoot trazia um saco de papel com algo lá dentro. Sirius caminhou até eles ainda com o seu ar de ofendido, pousou o saco em cima de uma pequena mesa de cabeceira que ali se encontrava e cruzou os braços enquanto encarava o outro moreno._

_- Para tua informação, - começou o Black enquanto James fingia estar amuado - eu fui a Hogsmeade, comprar cerveja de manteiga para nós!! Mas se o senhor eu-sou-um-triste-e-ninguém-gosta-de-mim quiser, eu vou beber as cervejas com o Moony lá para fora!_

_- Sirius... - chamou Remus timidamente enquanto James ainda estava amuado - Eu não bebo cerveja de manteiga na semana antes da lua cheia, lembraste?_

_- Sim, Moony, eu sei. - confirmou o rapaz ao ver que o Potter tinha agarrado no saco e tirado de lá de dentro um embrulho rectangular de cor roxa - Foi por isso que eu trouxe uma barra de chocolate para ti!_

_- Pois!! E ainda queres convencer-me que estás aqui por mim!!! - exclamou James partindo a tablete de chocolate ao meio e começando a comer metade._

_- Prongs... - chamou Sirius com um leve sorriso de canto de lábios - Não achas que se eu quisesse ficar sozinho com o Remus não o tinha raptado quando ele estava a vir para aqui?_

_- Mas..._

_- Então porque demoraste tanto??? - indagou James - Tu não demoras cinco horas a ir a Hogsmeade e voltar!! O que estiveste a fazer??_

_- Ah, Prongs... - riu-se o Black enquanto bebia um gole de cerveja - Eu estive com uma certa ruiva, sabes?? Bonita, inteligente... com uns olhos verdes de perder a cabeça..._

_- Sirius!! - exclamou Remus antes de ver um pedaço de chocolate a ser arremessado e direcção ao Black._

_- TRAIDOR!!!! CACHORRO VAGABUNDO!!! - berrava James irritado enquanto Sirius agarrava no pulso de Remus e saíam os dois a correr da ala Hospitalar - DESAPARECE DA MINHA VISTA!!!!!_

Não pude conter uma leve gargalhada ao relembrar aquela cena. Só mesmo o Sirius para provocar o James numa altura como aquela. Entre tantas recordações dos tempos de Hogwarts, foi aquela que ali apareceu. Eu podia mentir a mim mesmo, dizer que não fazia ideia porque tinha sido aquela, e não outra, a aparecer. Mas isso seria uma enorme falta de consideração, não só por mim... como pelos sentimentos que eu sei que começaram a despertar naquela noite.

Permaneci com o espelho na mão enquanto continuei a caminhar entre o nada. Apenas o branco me rodeava. O branco e as memórias dos meus tempos na escola... na companhia dos meus amigos... na companhia _dele_.

Não conseguia compreender porque, naquele momento, nada da minha vida presente me preocupava. Porque estava a relembrar as discussões entre o Prongs e o Pads quando devia estar preocupado com a minha mulher e o meu filho? Com a batalha que decorria em Hogwarts? Com o que me tinha acontecido?

_Remus..._

Voltei a ouvir o meu nome. Contudo, não foi um grito ao longe como da primeira vez. Desta vez, a voz era diferente, mais um sussurro que um grito... como se fosse dito com os lábios curvados num sorriso e não numa expressão de sofrimento. Olhei em volta à procura da origem daquela voz e, mais uma vez, apenas vi branco.

Suspirei e levei a mão livre ao nó da gravata, soltando-a em seguida. Começava a sentir-me desconfortável com a camisa fechada até cima e com a gravata tão apertada. Sorri levemente com mais uma recordação de um passado distante...

_A noite caía suavemente sobre o castelo de Hogwarts, no dormitório masculino do quinto ano da torre de Gryffindor, Remus encontrava-se em frente ao espelho a acabar de se arranjar. Ainda estava fraco desde a última lua cheia e então havia decidido ficar a dormir naquela tarde livre de aulas. Tentava, em vão, dar o nó na gravata vermelha e dourada. Por ainda não ter conseguido recuperar-se completamente da sua última transformação, além de irritado, ele sentia-se confuso e cansado._

_Lá fora, as gotas de água da tempestade que começa a abater-se sobre a escola, batiam nos vidros das janelas fechadas e ousavam penetrar no cómodo através daquela portada que James teimou em não fechar de manhã. Ao fundo, o som dos primeiros relâmpagos sobrepunha-se à chuva, ainda fraca, que caía. Seria uma magnífica noite de tempestade._

_A porta do dormitório foi aberta lentamente e a luz fraca do corredor iluminou, por instantes, uma grande parte do quarto. Remus virou o rosto pálido para a fonte de luz e pode ver uma silhueta masculina, perfeitamente contornada pelo brilho que provinha do corredor, à porta do cómodo. Não precisou de perguntar quem era, simplesmente sabia-o. E sabia também que Sirius estaria preocupado por ele não ter avisado ninguém de onde estava._

_O Black entrou por completo no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Mais uma vez, a escuridão era quase total, sendo interrompida apenas pelos flashs dos relâmpagos que teimavam em continuar activos. Remus permanecia de volta da maldita gravata que teimava em não deixar dar o nó. Sentiu o amigo a aproximar-se e desistiu por completo daquela tira de tecido. Virou-se lentamente e contemplou a prata brilhante dos olhos do moreno. Um pequeno sorriso passou pelos lábios de Sirius._

_- Estás bem? - questionou Padfoot calmamente._

_- Ainda sob o efeito da última transformação, - confessou Moony - mas estou melhor, obrigado._

_- Ficámos preocupados, Remus, - disse ele enquanto mais um relâmpago rebentava na noite - não sabíamos de ti. Podias ter-nos avisado._

_- Desculpa, - pediu o Lupin baixando o olhar - vocês estavam a divertir-se com aquele Slytherin e eu não quis meter-me._

_Sirius não respondeu. Limitou-se a encarar o lobisomem com uma leve expressão de desapontamento e compreensão. Remus voltou a virar-se para o espelho para tentar, uma vez mais, dar o nó no raio da gravata. Levantou a gola da camisa branca para ajeitar o tecido da faixa vermelha e dourada e, quando estava prestes a baixar a gola novamente, percebeu uma pequena mancha de sangue nela. Mas, ao contrário do que havia pensado, ele não foi o único a reparar na mancha encarnada._

_- O que é isso? - indagou o Black aproximando-se do amigo._

_- Nada! - respondeu Moony rapidamente tentando disfarçar o sangue._

_- Por favor, Remus! - exclamou Padfoot colocando as mãos sobre a gola da camisa do rapaz._

_Foi a vez de Remus não responder. O jovem Lupin ficou a ver a estranha delicadeza com que Sirius lhe abria os botões da camisa e puxava o pano para o lado de modo a poder visualizar perfeitamente o corte profundo, marca dos últimos dias de lua cheia. Com a maior das naturalidades, o Black pegou num lenço de pano que se encontrava em cima de uma cómoda, ao lado do espelho, e num frasco com um líquido rosa pálido. Remus parecia ter sido petrificado. Deixou-se ficar ali, em pé ao lado do espelho, enquanto via o amigo embeber o lenço no líquido rosa e, com uma enorme suavidade, passar o tecido pela ferida que ele tinha no pescoço._

_Lupin sentia as pernas a tremerem, o coração acelerado e a boca seca. Não estava mesmo nada à espera daquela reacção pela parte de Sirius. Mas Padfoot foi de tal maneira delicado enquanto acabava de tratar do corte do amigo, que Remus simplesmente não tinha palavras para aquele momento. O toque de Sirius na sua pele, a gentileza com que ele voltava a apertar a camisa depois de ter cuidado da ferida e o sorriso que esboçava no rosto ao fazer tudo isto já era mais do que Remus alguma vez poderia ter imaginado._

_Foi então que o moreno olhou directamente nos olhos castanhos claros do amigo e levou ambas as mãos à gravata desapertada. Leve, cuidadoso, dedicado... uma ponta para a direita, outra para a esquerda, envolver as duas devagar, sem pressas, sem complicações, apenas deixar continuar. Ponta para cima, ponta para baixo, puxar devagar, apertar ao pescoço docemente, ajeitar o nó final. Sirius sorriu mais uma vez, ajeitou a gola da camisa de Remus e murmurou um feitiço rápido para tirar a mancha de sangue. O jovem Lupin continuava apenas a olhar para o amigo. Tinha perdido qualquer reacção que pudesse ter depois de vê-lo cuidar de si com tanto carinho._

_Encaravam-se fixamente, a prata contra o mel, num misto de emoções e sentimentos que nenhum dos dois pensou que realmente conseguisse sentir. Um relâmpago rebentou ao longe iluminando as faces dos dois. Apenas a chuva quebrava, agora, o silêncio perfeito daquele cómodo. Mais um sorriso, puro, verdadeiro, apaixonante. Com a mesma delicadeza de antes, Sirius levou uma mão ao rosto do companheiro e, devagar, afastou uma mecha de cabelo castanho da frente dos olhos amendoados de Remus._

_- Espero-te lá em baixo... - murmurou o Black afastando-se calmamente do amigo e preparando-se para deixar o cómodo._

_- Sirius... - chamou Moony ao rebentar de mais um relâmpago._

_O moreno parou, já com a porta aberta, pronto para sair. Virou apenas o rosto de lado, o suficiente para encarar Remus, parado no meio do quarto._

_- Obrigado... - agradeceu levemente antes de ver o outro rapaz a deixar o dormitório, não antes sem lhe direccionar mais um maravilhoso sorriso._

Senti-me arrepiar ao rever aquele momento. Acho que nunca em toda a minha vida eu me senti de maneira igual. Não vou mentir... aquilo foi algo mais que perfeito.

Segui o meu caminho sem rumo pelo deserto branco que me enchia os olhos. O silêncio poderia tornar-se incómodo, mas, por algum motivo completamente desconhecido, eu sentia-me bastante bem ali. Confuso por não saber onde estava, preocupado por não saber o que se passava, mas com uma sensação de leveza e satisfação únicas.

_Remus..._

Voltaram a chamar-me e eu voltei a olhar em meu redor. Estava profundamente convencido que iria ver o mesmo que vi das duas últimas vezes - nada. Mas então, como se estivesse dissimulado por um suave nevoeiro, eu vi um vulto caminhar na minha direcção. Andava devagar e calmamente. Percebi que trazia as mãos nos bolsos das calças. _Como sempre..._ Sorri. Eu reconheceria aquela silhueta em qualquer lugar, em qualquer situação... Vi-o aproximar-se de mim, cada vez mais nítido à medida que o nevoeiro ia desaparecendo da sua frente. Os cabelos negros, lisos e sedosos, o sorriso ladino que tanta gente encantou, os olhos ferinos, brilhantes e cor de prata...

Foi naquele momento que eu me perguntei: "Como é que eu consegui viver sem ele?"

Lágrimas quentes escorriam pela minha face, sentia o coração falhar batidas e a respiração descompassada, mas nada disso me importava naquele momento. Ele estava ali, a vir até mim... só isso interessava. Deixei cair o espelho, abri e fechei a boca várias vezes, a voz parecia ter-me abandonado, tentei dar um passo em frente, mas o corpo havia deixado de me obedecer. Ele aproximou-se, perfeito como sempre foi, parou mesmo à minha frente e, se era possível, sorriu ainda mais. Levou uma mão quente à minha face, limpou as minhas lágrimas com aquela delicadeza que ele apenas tinha comigo, olhou-me nos olhos e avançou, devagar, até selar os seus lábios com os meus.

Calmo, demorado, apaixonante.. apenas o seu toque me despertava sensações que eu pensei já ter esquecido. Suave, único, perfeito... marcado pelas minhas lágrimas de saudade, de felicidade... de amor. E então puxei-o para mim. Envolvi o seu pescoço com os meus braços, passei os dedos pelo seu cabelo impecável, apertei-o contra mim num desejo súbito de o ter novamente. Senti medo, um medo louco e insano, de o perder novamente, de não o voltar a ter tão perto de mim, de tudo ser uma maldita de uma ilusão. Eu precisava dele, precisava daquele beijo, tanto quanto precisava de oxigénio para viver... ele era o meu oxigénio e, por um milagre de Merlin, eu permaneci dois anos sem respirar...

Senti que ele sorria pelo canto dos lábios. Um sorriso verdadeiro e maravilhoso...

_Remus percorria cada recanto do castelo em busca de Sirius. O moreno havia desaparecido ao receber uma carta com o brasão dos Black no envelope. O que teria acontecido de tão grave? O jovem Lupin já estava quase em desespero. E se Sirius tivesse ido até Hogsmeade e alguma coisa de mal lhe tivesse acontecido? Afinal, era tão típico do moreno meter-se em sarilhos que Remus já não se admirava de nada. Maldita a hora em que Padfoot ficara com o Marauder's Map._

_Estava a escurecer. Apesar de ainda se encontrarem nos finais do Inverno, o tempo estava, de certo modo, agradável e soprava uma leve brisa fresca naquela noite de céu estrelado. Remus passava pela sala comum dos Gryffindor pela milionésima vez naquele dia. Tanto James como Peter já lhe tinham dito para não se preocupar, que Sirius ficava bem e que só precisava de estar sozinho. Mas algo lhe dizia que ele devia encontrar o amigo... que o Black precisava dele._

_Decidiu sair para os campo, passear um pouco antes de voltar à sua buscar. Com sorte ele encontraria Sirius trancado nalguma sala de aula vazia ou nalgum armário de vassouras. Caminhou com passos lentos pela relva húmida, deixando a marca dos seus sapatos atrás de si. Estava realmente preocupado. Seria possível que Sirius não estivesse em lugar algum??_

_Deixou-se levar pelos seus passos, sempre cabisbaixo, sem nunca tirar os olhos do chão. _

_Até que parou perto do lago, mesmo ao lado daquela enorme árvore onde os quatro amigos se costumavam sentar e olhou para a respectiva raiz. Sentado entre a madeira escura, com um braço apoiado num joelho, o olhar baço e os cabelos a caírem-lhe teimosamente sobre os olhos numa elegância informal única, Sirius parecia nem perceber a presença de Remus._

_O jovem Lupin estranhou... Padfoot não gostava do Inverno, muito menos de qualquer tipo de vento. Era certo que a noite mais parecia de Primavera que de Inverno, mas mesmo assim, aquele não era o ambiente que o Black mais gostasse. Moony aproximou-se dele, devagar, talvez até receoso que o amigo não quisesse a sua companhia. Baixou-se ao seu lado e, timidamente, tocou-lhe de leve no braço. O moreno levantou a face e olhou para Remus, respirou fundo e voltou ao seu estado apático. Definitivamente, alguma coisa estava mesmo mal._

_- A Andromeda saiu de casa... - disse Sirius num fio de voz - Se aquela maldita mansão já era insuportável com ela lá... então agora que ela se foi embora..._

_Ele não terminou a frase, simplesmente não conseguia mais falar. Remus sabia que a prima era alguém com quem Sirius partilhava as mesmas ideias e a presença dela em Grimmauld Plance tinha começado a tornar-se mais e mais indispensável para o rapaz. Ele suspirou lentamente, sem tirar os olhos do chão... a tristeza era visível nas suas íris prateadas, mas não era o único sentimento que ali estava presente._

_- O que é que ela vai fazer agora? - murmurou o Black preocupado - Ela está sem qualquer apoio..._

_- Tu sabes que isso não é verdade... - lembrou Remus docemente - Ela já é adulta, sabe o que faz... e, além disso, ela não está sozinha!_

_Silêncio... apenas a fresca brisa ousava produzir algum mísero ruído naquele momento. Parecia que uma sombra negra havia passado pelos olhos do Black. Como se algo estivesse a corromper os seus pensamentos. Ele abriu levemente a boca, revelando os dentes fortemente cerrados. algo o consumia interiormente e Remus não fazia ideia o quê. Apenas sabia que queria ajudá-lo, mesmo não sabendo como._

_- Ela não está sozinha... - repetiu Sirius fechando uma das mãos - Mas eu estou..._

_- Não estás nada! - a resposta saiu antes que Remus pudesse pensar duas vezes._

_Sirius olhou para ele e Moony corou fortemente. Desviou o olhar, sem graça, e tentou terminar a sua frase._

_- Quer dizer... tens-nos a nós, os Marauders. - disse ele com a voz a fraquejar._

_- Não é a mesma coisa. - afirmou ele voltando a fixar o olhar no chão à sua frente - Ela tem o Ted. Tem alguém que a ame, que cuide dela e..._

_- Para isso... - interrompeu Lupin afastando os fios de cabelo negro da frente dos olhos cinzas de Sirius e acariciando levemente a sua face - ...tu tens-me a mim!_

_Prata e mel envolvidos num misto de emoções e sentimentos. A brisa soprava calma, trazendo consigo um doce aroma de madressilva e dando a todo o cenário uma certa beleza que parecia não estar lá anteriormente. Remus avançou lentamente, tímido, hesitante... desejando que nada corresse mal naquele momento. Com a mão ainda no rosto pálido do moreno, o coração descompassado, a respiração irregular tão próxima da do Black... o toque subtil dos lábios, o choque entre o quente e frio, tão intensamente delicado, tão apaixonadamente suave, tão divino que superava a perfeição... Apenas um beijo em vez de mil palavras, de mil imagens, de mil gestos... e o sabor inebriante de um desejo escondido._

_Remus afastou-se lentamente, ainda mais corado, se é que isso lhe era possível. Desviou os olhos do amigo e retirou a mão da face dele._

_- Desculpa... - pediu quase em surdina - Eu..._

_O jovem Lupin nunca chegou a completar a frase. Sentiu uma mão de Sirius sobre a sua e a outra no seu rosto. Encarou-o. Um leve sorriso esboçava-se nos lábios do moreno, um novo brilho iluminava os seus olhos... era como se tivesse sido usado uma nova espessura de grafite nas íris do Black. _

_- Nunca peças desculpa por algo que não está errado! - afirmou o moreno antes de puxar Remus para si e dar início a mais um doce, mas intenso, beijo._

Afastamo-nos o suficiente para nos podermos olhar nos olhos. Como eu senti a falta daquele brilho, daquela intensidade, daquela escala de cinzas... As lágrimas ainda marcavam os meus olhos e escorriam pela minha face, mas o sorriso que eu ostentava nos lábios era o mais puro e verdadeiro desde o dia em que eu percebi a inocência de Sirius na morte de James de Lily.

- Eu... eu... senti tanto... a tua falta! - a minha voz soou fraca e perdida entre os meus soluços. Vi-o sorrir novamente antes de me dar um suave beijo - Queria... tanto que... tu estivesses comigo!!

- Agora estou! - exclamou ele voltando a limpar as minhas lágrimas - E nunca mais te vou voltar a deixar...

- Isso significa que... - hesitei na minha pergunta. Não sabia o que queria ouvir da boca dele. Tinha medo de ter morrido e de não ver o meu filho crescer, mas também não queria que aquilo fosse um sonho. Não queria que ele não fosse real, que estes beijos não tivessem realmente acontecido, que eu estivesse apenas a delirar... - Eu morri?

- Sim. - a sua responda veio como uma pontada no meu coração, e ao mesmo tempo, como uma enorme sensação de bem estar. Eu podia estar morto, podia ter abandonado a batalha e ter deixado o meu filho para trás. Mas eu tinha a certeza que o Teddy saberia que eu morri a lutar e que se orgulharia de mim. Além disso... eu estava, finalmente, com _ele_.

Abracei-o fortemente. Precisava sentir os seus braços à minha volta, como uma protecção, um aconchego. Suspirei, talvez de alívio, não sei... E, logo em seguida, sorri. Sentia-me feliz, essa era a verdade.

- Temos de ir, Remus. - disse-me Sirius calmamente ainda abraçado a mim.

- Onde? - questionei como uma criança pequena enquanto levantava lentamente a cabeça para o encarar.

- O Harry chamou-nos... - murmurou enquanto se soltava docemente do abraço - Ele precisa de nós!

Um clarão de luz tomou conta de todo aquele local. Fechei os olhos fortemente e senti o chão debaixo dos meus pés a desaparecer. Era quase a mesma sensação que tinha sempre que Aparatava em algum lugar. Pouco depois a luz intensa havia desaparecido e o cheiro das folhas da floresta de Hogwarts encheu as minhas narinas. Abri os olhos e senti os meus pés a pousarem levemente no chão de terra que marcava o fim da floresta. A meu lado estava Sirius e ao lado dele encontravam-se Lily e James. Olhei em frente e vi que Harry nos encarava.

- Tu tens sido tão corajoso... - murmurou Lily ao aproximar-se do filho. Harry simplesmente não conseguia falar, continuava a fixar o verde profundo dos olhos da mãe.

- Estás quase lá. Mesmo muito perto. - disse James - Nós estamos... tão orgulhosos de ti!!

- Dói? - indagou Harry.

- Morrer?? De maneira nenhuma!! - afirmou Sirius com um leve sorriso que me forçou a sorrir também - Mais rápido e mais fácil que adormecer!!

- E ele vai querer que seja rápido. - a minha frase escapou-se dos meus lábios e foi completar a fala de Sirius sem que eu me apercebesse bem disso - Ele quer que isto termine!!

- Eu não queria que morresses!! - exclamou ele - Nenhum de vocês. Eu sinto muito...

Harry virou-se para mim, quase que implorando.

- ...mesmo depois de teres tido o teu filho... Remus, eu sinto muito!!

- Eu também sinto muito! Por nunca o ir conhecer... - murmurei sem desviar os olhos de Harry. Sentia Sirius a meu lado, como se me lançasse um leve olhar... apoiando-me - Mas ele vai saber porque morri e espero que compreenda! Eu estava a tentar tornar o mundo num lugar onde ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz!

Uma brisa gelada passou por nós como que relembrando a Harry que ele tinha algo a fazer. Aquela situação era delicada e intensa. Olhei para Lily e James, ambos esboçavam um bondoso sorriso nos lábios. Deles olhei para Sirius e reparei que este tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos. Vi o orgulho com que ele olhava para Harry, quase como se este fosse seu filho. Um sentimento de cumplicidade tomou posse de mim e, incoscientemente, sorri também.

- Ficarão comigo? - sussurrou Harry num sopro de voz.

- Até ao último momento! - declarou James.

- Eles não poderão ver-vos? - questionou Harry levemente preocupado.

- Nós fazemos parte de ti!! - respondeu Sirius - Invisíveis para qualquer outra pessoa!

Ele pareceu satisfeito com a resposta de Padfoot e virou-se para Lily.

- Fica perto de mim. - pediu suavemente.

Seguimos o caminho por entre as árvores da floresta com ele. Juntos, como se fossemos um só. Eu sabia que ele precisava de nós, que ele não conseguiria cumprir o seu destino se nós não o estivéssemos a apoiar naquele momento. Pouco depois, dois Death Eaters apareceram - Yaxley e Dolohov. Harry seguiu-os, sabia que eles o iam levar até Voldemort.

Até que chegamos ao destino final de Harry. Todo aquele cenário era simplesmente assustador. Inúmeros Death Eaters e o próprio Voldemort. Bellatrix permanecia ao lado de seu mestre enquanto sua irmã, Narcissa, preferia ficar ao lado de Lucius. Dolohov avançou até Voldemort e disse-lhe que não tinham visto qualquer sinal de Harry. Logo Bellatrix se aproximou ainda mais do "seu senhor", preparando-se para falar, mas este levantou a mão de modo a silenciá-la.

- Eu pensei que ele viesse! - afirmou Voldemort numa voz alta e clara - Eu esperava que ele viesse!

Olhei para Harry e ele parecia realmente aterrorizado. Tirou o manto da invisibilidade e guardou-o dentro das vestes com a sua varinha. Parecia que ele não queria ser tentado a defender-se.

- Eu estava, ao que parece... enganado. - vociferou o Lord negro.

- Não estavas! - exclamou Harry no seu acto final de coragem ao surgir, completamente desprotegido, em frente ao seu inimigo.

Percebi que ele dissera aquilo o mais alto que conseguiu, sem demonstrar o seu medo. Contudo, ele acabou por deixar cair a Pedra da Ressureição por entre os dedos entropecidos e tudo o que eu senti a seguir, foi novamente a sensação de Aparatar e a imensa claridade do local onde eu me encontrava antes de Harry nos ter chamado.

Abri os olhos com dificuldade devido ao branco ofuscante daquele lugar. Percebi que Sirius ainda estava comigo, mas James e Lily haviam desaparecido. Estranhei. Porque eles não se encontravam ali, connosco? Afinal, estávamos todos mortos, não era assim? Ou seria aquele um lugar especial? Apenas meu e dele... Encarei Sirius e toquei ao de leve na sua mão com a minha. Ele virou-se para mim de modo a fixar as suas íris cor de prata nas minhas cor de mel.

- Sirius, o que... - tentei começar uma pergunta, mas ele simplesmente cortou-me a fala.

- Tiveste um filho? - indagou.

Vi-o olhar para mim de forma que ele nunca tinha olhado. Senti o meu estômago contorcer-se e as minhas entranhas darem um nó. Tinha um peso no peito, um peso doloroso que me fez baixar os olhos e deixar de o encarar. Sim, eu tinha tido um filho com a prima mais nova dele. Eu tinha ousado amar outra pessoa quando havia jurado amor eterno a ele.

- Tive... - murmurei sem conseguir evitar que os meus olhos marejassem ao pensar no meu Teddy - Um rapaz... ele é tão lindo, Sirius...

Ele não disse nada... continuava a olhar para mim com o pesar nas suas íris. O nascimento do meu filho foi a marca da minha _traição_. Ele deveria compreender que eu não podia ter continuado com a minha vida se tentasse amar alguém. Sim, tentasse... porque, por muito que eu me esforcei nestes dois anos que precederam a sua morte, eu nunca consegui amar realmente a Dora. Gostava dela, disso não havia dúvida ou não me teria casado. Mas amar... amar de modo a sentir o coração disparar e a respiração ficar descompassada e as pernas trémulas e as mãos suadas e a boca seca... e todas aquelas sensações estranhas, mas maravilhosas que só conseguimos sentir quando amamos alguém de verdade... amar assim, eu só amei Sirius.

- Como é que ele é? - ouvi a sua voz perguntar e mal acreditei.

- Como...? - indaguei hesitante ao levantar os olhos e vê-lo de perfil para mim, parecendo profundamente interessado em algo que estava no chão.

- O teu filho... - murmurou de mãos nos bolsos - Como é que ele é?

- Eu... eu tinha uma foto dele comigo, mas acho que deve ter ficado com o meu corpo. - concluí com um leve sorriso - Ele é mesmo lindo, _Six_...

- É claro que sim. - afirmou Sirius ao esboçar um sorriso de canto de lábios e olhar-me de lado - É teu filho, Remus...

Aproximei-me mais dele e abracei-o fortemente. Tinha perfeita noção que as minhas lágrimas, que teimavam em voltar a escorrer pela minha face, molhavam-lhe a camisa branca do uniforme dos Gryffindor. Eu nem tinha reparado que estávamos novamente com o uniforme da escola, mas isso nem sequer interessava para aquele momento. Apenas o seu toque... a sua mão sobre os meus cabelos castanhos, o seu corpo contra o meu, os seus lábios perto do meu rosto...

Dois anos tinham passado desde o momento em que eu o perdi. Dois anos a ansiar novamente pelo seu cheiro, pelo seu sorriso, pelo seu beijo... Levantei os olhos e perdi-me no meio da prata, no meio daquela perfeição divina que sempre me cativou. Sorri por entre as lágrimas e vi-o sorrir para mim também... Reparei que ele se afastou ligeiramente de mim e me encarou com o seu sorriso ladino.

- Remus... - chamou ele ao levar as mãos à minha gravata sem nó - Olha para o estado da tua gravata.

Soltei uma pequena gargalhada e apreciei cada movimento subtil que ele fazia para dar o nó na minha gravata. Uma ponta para a direita, outra para a esquerda, envolver as duas devagar, sem pressas, sem complicações, apenas deixar continuar. Ponta para cima, ponta para baixo, puxar devagar, apertar ao pescoço docemente, ajeitar o nó final.

Depois de tudo o que passámos, depois das guerras e da morte, depois de ultrapassados os obstáculos... eu finalmente teria Sirius para mim. Teria os seus toques, os seus sorrisos, os seus olhares, os seus beijos, o seu corpo, a sua alma... a sua delicadeza a dar o nó na minha gravata... tê-lo-ia a ele... só para mim... para toda a eternidade, ámen!!

* * *

_(N.A: Bem, a minha segunda Slash e primeiro romance que escrevo Espero realmente não ter ficado uma bosta como é habitual..._

_Queria agradecer à Evoluxa por me ter dado tantas ideias e por ter betado esta fic - thanks, dear - e à Dana por ter feito um chall tão incrivelmente apetecível xD - vivam as gravataaaaaaaaaaas._

_Espero que gostem e comentem_

_Kiss's_

_Just)_


End file.
